Ranmas Grand Star Adventure
by Fantasy raan
Summary: okay ranma finds a space ship and then has fun in outer space running cargo with nabiki
1. Finding of the ship

Chapter One.  
  
By Fantasy Raan.  
  
Please Review.  
  
oh and thank you unipeg for coming up with the ideal.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
*Mountain top Unknown location*  
  
Ranma Chan slowly pulls herself from the crater she created upon impact.  
  
Ranma Chan *thinking*: Holy shit Akane must have really been pissed wonder what i did this time and of it has to be raining ug.  
  
Ranma chan looks around for cover and finds a cave that looks odd she quickly realizes that its man made.  
  
Ranma Chan: Now what's man made cave doing up here hmm.  
  
Ranma Chan enters the cave and begins exploring the cave using her battle aura to light the way she eventually enters a giant cavern and in the center is a space ship.  
  
Ranma Chan: Jeezes what the fuck is that it reminds of that ship on that movie whatisit called star star somethin oh star wars weird hmm.  
  
she approaches the ship and looks for and entrance she eventually finds the hatch and knocks.  
  
Ranma Chan *knocking*: Hello any body home.  
  
Suddenly the hatch opens and lowers Ranma Chan slowly walks up the gang plank and inside she eventually finds the cockpit but didn't find any body on board suddenly a message begins playing.  
  
Voice: If you are hearing this then im dead my ship crash landed here on earth and i was never able to get her working right again if you can get her working she's all yours if you don't how to fly her you'll find flight books in my cabin this ship is a cargo ship maybe you'll make a decent living with her.  
  
The voice fades off and Ranma Chan wonders off to find his cabin.  
  
Ranma Chan: Lets see I think I saw a cabin this way.  
  
Ranma chan finally finds the right door and it slides open she steps in and begins looking through the books.  
  
Ranma Chan: man this stuff is confusing.  
  
Ranma Chan spends next few days reading and slowly figuring out what it says having foraged some food from nearby.  
  
Ranma Chan: Okay so I landed in some valley judging by the thinness in the air and how close those mountains tops are im up high oh well.  
  
Ranma Chan spends the next few weeks up here away from the fiancÃ©s exploring and finds a hot spring she takes advantage of it and restore her to he and relax and then starts reading the books finding them more fanciting by the day by the end of the month he gone through all the books and finds a list of repairs and finds that the ship in air worthy but cant achieve orbit so with that in mind she decides to fire her up and take off for a joy ride.  
  
Ranma : Okay time to put those books to use lets see switch this switch and the engines should start.  
  
And as the switch is thrown on the ship comes to life once again.  
  
Ranma : Yatta it works all right here we go.  
  
And with that he takes off rembering to engage the cloaking device that was thankfully installed.  
  
After an hour of joy ride Ranma lands the ship in a forest clearing near nerima and head home taking once last look at where the ship was had it been visible.  
  
Ranma *thinking*: I've really got to name her.  
  
And with that thought he heads for home. 


	2. the crew assembles

hey just rembered somethin I forget I don't own any of the series forgot the warning in the first part so there it is.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*Tendo Dojo*  
  
Ranma finally arrives back home after the month in the mountains and is greeted by a ticked off tomboy I mean Akane.  
  
Akane *ready to punt Ranma back to the mountain*: AND JUST WHERE THE HAVE YOU BEEN!  
  
Ranma: Lets see spent the last month on the mountain you punted me to training and basically relaxing although I really need a bath so if you'll excuse me.  
  
Akane *Still pissed*: So you just go off training and NOT tell any of us that you WERE going hey.  
  
Ranma*Slowly losing his temper*: Look you uncute tomboy you punt me to a mountain top and expect to come all the way back here to tell you im staying up there to train and go back yeah right.  
  
Akane *whose about to mallet sama his ass*: SO this is my fault is it.  
  
Ranma: Partially yes.  
  
Akane *pulls out mallet sama*: RANMA NO BAKA *SMASH*.  
  
Ranma is now one with the floor.  
  
Ranma *in extreme pain*: Ouch.  
  
Akane storms off leaving Ranma where he lies.  
  
Ranma slowly pulled himself off the floor as nabiki came downstairs.  
  
Nabiki: Well Saotome finally decided to come back.  
  
Ranma: Yeah Nabiki I just needed to get away from every body for awhile.  
  
Nabiki: I see and just where did you get away to?  
  
Ranma: Lets see Akane knock me to this mountain range and into a valley there and ive been there training  
  
anyway can I speak to you in private ive got a deal for you.  
  
Nabiki: Okay Saotome follow me.  
  
And with that they head Nabiki room.  
  
Nabiki: Well what is it Saotome?  
  
Ranma: Okay here's the deal ill tell you the deal but it doesn't leave this room.  
  
Nabiki: Okay.  
  
Ranma: Right here goes when I hit the valley I found a cave and in that cave I found a space ship its a cargo ship and for the last month ive been going over the books that were left there they taught me how to fly it and repair it so ive read through the books and thinking of leaving earth setting out for other galaxies.  
  
Nabiki: All right ill bite lord knows your life's weird enough to make this believable but you reading for a month?  
  
Ranma: What can I say at first I didn't want any thing to do with it but as I started reading more and more I started loving it more and more.  
  
Nabiki: Interesting and what's the deal.  
  
Ranma: Well I might know how to repair and fly but I don't know how run a business that's where you come  
  
in you run the business make the deals and what ever else well?  
  
Nabiki: Let me think about it anything else?  
  
Ranma: Um yeah I don't know whether we can get these parts on earth or not but I need them or we aint goin nowhere.  
  
Nabiki: got the list on you?  
  
Ranma pulls out the lists and gives it Nabiki who reads it over.  
  
Nabiki: Ill see what I can do now out.  
  
Ranma: Thanks Nabiki and please don't tell anyone.  
  
Ranma leaves Nabiki mulling it over for the rest of the day.  
  
Nabiki *thinking*: A chance at adventure in outer space hmm I think I want to see this ship first.  
  
And with that she goes to bed.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
We find Ranma practicing in the dojo as Nabiki walks in to it.  
  
Nabiki: Ranma can I ask you a question.  
  
Ranma continues his kata but answers any how.  
  
Ranma: What is it Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: Can you show me the ship.  
  
Ranma stops his kata and turns to face her.  
  
Ranma: Sure I guess.  
  
Nabiki: Thanks when do we leave.  
  
Ranma: Um after breakfast.  
  
Nabiki: Okay Saotome.  
  
and as that is said Kasumis voices floats in telling every body breakfast is ready.  
  
*Breakfast table*  
  
Genma: So boy where were you all month?  
  
Ranma Training mountains.  
  
And with that the breakfast battle begins.  
  
After Breakfast was finished Ranma and Nabiki took off telling the family they had errands to run and would be back later.  
  
*Woods where the ships parked*  
  
Nabiki and Ranma Walk into the clearing where ship is cloaked and Nabiki begins looking around.  
  
Nabiki: So Saotome where's your ship?  
  
Ranma pulls out a small black box and pushes one of the two buttons on it.  
  
Ranma: Right here.  
  
And with that that the ship is un cloaked Nabiki stares slack jawed at it and finally regains her composer.  
  
Nabiki: wow.  
  
Ranma: aint it, come on inside why don't do you.  
  
Ranma walks over and open the hatch by entering the number combo on to the pad and the hatch swings  
  
down Ranma walks into the ship followed by Nabiki.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Ranma had just finished the tour of the ship and now was on the bridge.  
  
Ranma: Well what do you think?  
  
Nabiki: Nice roomy can you actually fly this thing?  
  
Ranma *Sadistic grin*: Sit down and buckle up.  
  
Nabiki does as she told as Ranma sits down and starts her up.  
  
Ranma: Man I love that sound well here we go you don't get sick easy do you?  
  
Nabiki: No why do you as..  
  
Before Nabiki can finish answering Ranma has already shot off the ground and going full throttle few minutes later he rembered the cloaking device.  
  
Ranma: whoops.  
  
Nabiki looks over to a green screen with a line going clockwise with a bunch of dots on it.  
  
Nabiki: Um Ranma What's this and what do the dots mean?  
  
Ranma looks over and sees she pointing to the radar and sweat drops at what he sees.  
  
Ranma: umm that's the radar and if I had to hazard a guess Id say that the green dots are the air force.  
  
Nabiki *slightly panicked*: the air force oh shit were going get shot down.  
  
Ranma: relax were invisible the only reason there out now is because I forgot the cloak at first that and this ship carries heavier weaponry and shields.  
  
Nabiki *calms down*: Okay then so what can she do now.  
  
Ranma sadistic grin is back as he prepares to give her world tour and beat the around the world record.  
  
* 1 hour later*  
  
Ranma has now return to Japanese air space and nabiki a bit shaky.  
  
Ranma: how was that for flight.  
  
Nabiki *scared*: NEVER DO THAT AGIAN!  
  
Ranma: Hey you asked if I could fly this so I showed ya.  
  
Nabiki: FLY NOT ACT SUCIDELY STUPID.  
  
Ranma: Spoil sport.  
  
Nabiki: By the way why did we umm I think buzz is the word that one base uncloaked.  
  
Ranma *grinning again*: I read somewhere about it so I decided to have fun with it think I scared them  
  
enough.  
  
Nabiki: yeah I think you did um can you take her down now I need solid ground.  
  
Ranma: Sure.  
  
* 1 Hour later*  
  
We see Ranma and Nabiki walking out of the woods and heading home.  
  
Ranma: Well what did you think.  
  
Nabiki: I think Earth just got boring partner.  
  
Ranma *happy*: You mean you'll help me?  
  
Nabiki: How long will it take to fix the ship.  
  
Ranma: A week or two how long to get the parts.  
  
Nabiki: A couple weeks at the most im pretty sure I can get every thing.  
  
Ranma: good hey Nabiki?  
  
Nabiki: yeah Ranma?  
  
Ranma: I was just thinking...  
  
Nabiki: You the martial art space pilot thinking oh god the worlds ending!  
  
Ranma: Haha any way how about we get two more people in on this?  
  
Nabiki: Oh and who were thinking about Akane or the others?  
  
Ranma: None of them Im thinking Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.  
  
Nabiki thinks about this for a bit and decides to respond.  
  
Nabiki: why those two?  
  
Ranma: Kasumi is never going to get out of that house she needs some excitement and Tofu might be able  
  
to over come his love sickness if he's crammed into the ship with her.  
  
Nabiki: I think you might be right lets stop at Tofu's at talk to him.  
  
So Ranma and Nabiki head for Tofu's clinic.  
  
*10 Minutes later Tofu's clinic*  
  
Ranma and Nabiki walk in to the clinic where Dr Tofu is straitening it out and cleaning it a bit he looks up as  
  
the enter.  
  
Tofu: Good afternoon Ranma Nabiki what brings you by?  
  
Nabiki who is the uncontested speaker of the group speaks up.  
  
Nabiki: Dr. Tofu can we speak to you for a bit?  
  
Tofu: of course follow me to my office.  
  
After they had settled in tofu spook up.  
  
Tofu: So what can I do for you?  
  
Nabiki: Its like this..  
  
*10 Minutes later*  
  
Nabiki is just finishing up and Dr Tofu is pondering over this.  
  
Tofu: So Ranma found a space ship and your offering me place aboard this ship?  
  
Nabiki: yeah the plan at least so far is we'll be leaving in four weeks time.  
  
Tofu: Hmmm ive been thinking of leaving Nermina to go on a trip and this does qualify are you extending  
  
this offer to any one else?  
  
Nabiki and Ranma exchanged a nervous glance theve been afraid of this.  
  
Nabiki: yes one other my sister Kasumi.  
  
At the mention of her name Tofu's glasses start to fog up but he fights down the reaction.  
  
Tofu: I see you do realize how dangerous that can be.  
  
Ranma who up till now had been silent spoke up.  
  
Ranma: We know Doc and were hoping that maybe constant interaction will solve that problem.  
  
Dr.Tofu ponders this for a bit and then comes to answer.  
  
Tofu: Im in.  
  
Nabiki: that's great we got to go um if you want to see the ship Ranma can show you it got a medic room  
  
onboard so maybe you transfer some supplies to it.  
  
Tofu: Hmm yes that might be wise having medical supplies aboard how does tomorrow sound Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Ok with me what time?  
  
Tofu: 6 or so hows that?  
  
Ranma: ill be here at 6 then doc.  
  
Ranma and Nabiki get up to leave but nabiki stays a few moments telling Ranma to go ahead she just  
  
needed to talk to Dr. Tofu once he left she spoke up.  
  
Nabiki: Dr. Tofu what ever you do tomorrow don't ask Ranma for a test flight.  
  
Tofu: Why if I understand correctly he's going to be piloting?  
  
Nabiki: Oh he can fly alright he's just nuts.  
  
Tofu: I don't under stand?  
  
And so Nabiki tell Tofu about her flight.  
  
Tofu: I see what you mean but I think I might try it.  
  
Nabiki leaves with one final word.  
  
Nabiki: Your funeral.  
  
* 5 minutes later*  
  
Nabiki and Ranma arrive home luckily Akane had a sleep over and the dads were out drinking so they went  
  
to talk to kasumi.  
  
Nabiki: Kasumi can we talk to you?  
  
Kasumi: of course just let me get some tea made.  
  
After the tea had been made and serve they began talking.  
  
Kasumi: So what is you need to talk about it?  
  
Nabiki relays the same thing as she did to Dr. Tofu.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my so you Ranma and Tofu are going to be leaving earth in four weeks?  
  
Nabiki: yes.  
  
Kasumi: I see and you told me this because?  
  
Nabiki: Ranma on the way back to town made a good point your never going to get out of this house so were offering you a way out and an adventure.  
  
Kasumi: I see but if I leave who will keep the house clean?  
  
Nabiki: who cares your not always going to be here let Akane figure it out.  
  
Kasumi I see I need to think about this excuse me.  
  
Kasumi gets up and goes to the kitchen hey where else would she go Ranma turn to Nabiki.  
  
Ranma: Nabiki I just realized something.  
  
Nabiki: oh what's that Ranma.  
  
Ranma: that there should be a fifth.  
  
Nabiki: And who that be?  
  
Ranma: Mom.  
  
Nabiki: Your right you should invite her on this. Ranma if I may ask how do you feel about Akane?  
  
Ranma: At one point I did love her but now after the failed wedding and the way she's acting there is no  
  
love there anymore.  
  
Nabiki: I I see.  
  
Ranma get up and walks to the door.  
  
Ranma: Im going to see mom now Ill see ya later.  
  
Ranma leaves and takes off for jubban.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Ranma has arrived at his moms house and has knocked Nodoka answers the door and overjoyed that her sons there.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma!  
  
Ranma: hey mom listen I need to talk to you.  
  
Nodoka of course come in I was just sitting down to tea.  
  
Ranma and Nodoka walk into the dining room and sit down or kneel down.  
  
Nodoka: Now what is it son ive heard were missing for over a month?  
  
Ranma: Hai I was, okay here's the story.  
  
*15 Minutes later*  
  
Ranma has just finished the story and the deal.  
  
Nodoka: So for the past month you've been in a remote mountain valley reading books on how to fly a  
  
space ship Ranma I find this hard to believe.  
  
Ranma: I figured you would listen Im taking Doc there tomorrow why don't you come over and stay the  
  
night and tomorrow morning I take you and the Doc to see it?  
  
Nodoka: Okay let me pack a bag.  
  
Ranma puts the tea services away as Nodoka packs a bag after that the head off to the Tendo dojo.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Ranma and Nodoka enter the house and call out a greeting Kasumi comes out of the kitchen and greets  
  
them.  
  
Kasumi: oh Aunty how nice of you to visit.  
  
Nodoka: I hope im not intruding Ranma has informed of what he's been up to in the last month and I find it  
  
hard to believe so I will be going along.  
  
Kasumi: I see Ranma would it be all right if I tag along?  
  
Ranma: I don't know um hang on I got an ideal and I need to make a call.  
  
Kasumi: Of course.  
  
Ranma picks up the telephone and calls tofu's place.  
  
Tofu: Moshi Moshi Ono Tofu speaking.  
  
Ranma: Hey doc.  
  
Tofu: Hello Ranma is there something wrong.  
  
Ranma: um no but ive got question?  
  
Tofu: Go ahead what's the question.  
  
Ranma: Doc is there a pressure point that could calm some one down?  
  
Tofu: hmm let me think.  
  
Ranma: Ok.  
  
after a minute of silence Tofu speaks up.  
  
Tofu: yes there is one why do you ask?  
  
Ranma That's great can you teach me it by any chance?  
  
Tofu: I can is there reason for this?  
  
Ranma: um yeah there is kasumi coming tomorrow and I think that might work.  
  
After fighting down the urge Tofu continues.  
  
Tofu: yes that might work well then I guess we test that theory tomorrow is there anything else?  
  
Ranma: No that's it thanks allot Doc.  
  
Tofu: No problem Ranma goodbye.  
  
Ranma: bye doc.  
  
Ranma hangs up the phone and heads to the dining room where everybody sitting.  
  
Kasumi: Will it be alright?  
  
Ranma: I think so i just got done talking to Doc and we think we found a tempary cure.  
  
Nabiki: do tell Saotome.  
  
Ranma: Simple a calming pressure point.  
  
Nabiki: Now why didn't I think of that.  
  
Ranma: Don't know.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my I need to get dinner going excuse me.  
  
Nodoka: Ill help you dear.  
  
Kasumi: but auntie your a guest.  
  
Nodoka: Has that ever stopped me in the past?  
  
Kasumi: alright auntie.  
  
Once Nodoka and kasumi were in the kitchen Ranma turned to nabiki.  
  
Ranma: So what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Nabiki: Im going to start getting the parts.  
  
Ranma: k just don't let anyone know whats up okay.  
  
Nabiki No problem Saotome.  
  
And with that Ranma heads to the dojo to practice till dinner time.  
  
*Dinner Time*  
  
Ranma: Wow the food looks great thanks mom kasumi.  
  
Kasumi: thank you Ranma.  
  
Nodoka: Thank you son.  
  
after dinner every one heads off to do their own thing till bed time.  
  
*Next day 6 A.M.*  
  
We see Nodoka and Kasumi waiting outside for Ranma whos coming out.  
  
Nodoka: Well?  
  
Ranma: He taught to me here goes okay doc lets try this.  
  
Tofu steps out of the clinic and looks at kasumi.  
  
Tofu *glasses fogged*: Ka ka ka kasumi how funny mea...  
  
Ranma hits the point and watches as Tofu calms down.  
  
Ranma: well ide say it worked.  
  
Tofu: yes it appears it does work.  
  
Ranma: How long will it last?  
  
Tofu: Noon maybe.  
  
Ranma: Plenty of time well lets go.  
  
And with that they set out for the ship.  
  
*forest some time later*  
  
We see the same clearing we see the last three times.  
  
Ranma: Well were here.  
  
Tofu: So Ranma where's the ship?  
  
Ranma doesn't answer but pulls out a firmlear looking box.  
  
Ranma: There.  
  
And with that he pushes the button. Tofu goes slack jaw while Nodoka faints and kasumi well.  
  
Kasumi: Oh My.  
  
Ranma is looking over his mom fearfully.  
  
Ranma: Mom!  
  
Tofu: Shes fine she just fainted lets get on board.  
  
Ranma: right doc could you carry her?  
  
Tofu: no problem.  
  
Ranma goes up an punches the code and the hatches opens up and Ranma leads them up and to the  
  
medical bay. When they reach there Tofu puts Nodoka down and begins looking around he spots several  
  
odd devices.  
  
Tofu: Ranma do you know what these do?  
  
Ranma: um not really hang on.  
  
Ranma goes to what he dubbed the library and grabs the book on the medical devices and then returns.  
  
Ranma: Here you go doc this should tell ya.  
  
Tofu: Thank you Ranma.  
  
Tofu starts reading through the Manuel and then begins looking at the equipment.  
  
Tofu: Lets see the square thing is a scanner this tube thing is supposed to able to mend bones and cuts.  
  
he continued going over the rest of the alien technology and studying them and the book till Nodoka woke up  
  
Nodoka: I had the strangest dream Ranma pulled out a remote to a TV and ship appeared.  
  
Ranma:That wasn't a dream mom your on board the ship right.  
  
Nodoka look around her surdining and begins to faint again luckily she shakes it off.  
  
Ranma: You ok mom.  
  
Tofu whose starting to act like a kid with a new toy speaks up.  
  
Tofu: Here let me check her over real quick.  
  
And with said he pulls out the scanner and well scans her.  
  
Ranma: Well?  
  
Tofu checks what the book says and speaks.  
  
Tofu: Drat Perfect health.  
  
Ranma: Um Doc isn't that a good thing?  
  
Tofu *laughs nervously*: Why yes it is.  
  
Ranma: Come on Doc you can play with the medical equipment later.  
  
With that said Ranma gives them grand tour.  
  
*30 Minutes later*  
  
Ranma Has just finished tour and is now showing them the bridge.  
  
Ranma: Well that's the ship.  
  
Kasumi: the kitchens a bit small but I think I can work with it, Ranma do you have a book on the kitchen?  
  
Ranma: yeah I do I think.  
  
Kasumi: that's good.  
  
Ranma: Already falling in love with the kitchen Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: Oh my yes I think I am.  
  
Ranma justs smiles Nodoka Finally speaks up after being silent the whole tour.  
  
Nodoka: Son can you really fly this ship.  
  
Tofu: yes Nabiki said that you were nuts and insanely stupid.  
  
Ranma: Lets find out every body sit down and buckle up.  
  
Once every was buckled up and the ship started the sadistic grin return.  
  
*two hours later*  
  
After Ranma landed and everyone pulled themselves together Ranma asked them what they thought.  
  
Tofu: Nabiki right you are nuts.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my.  
  
Nodoka: Son I think you need more practice.  
  
Ranma: Practice for what?  
  
Nodoka: Ok control maybe.  
  
After discuning Ranma piloting for a bit more they finally left.  
  
As they are walking away Ranma speaks up.  
  
Ranma:You know I think I got a name for her.  
  
Tofu: Oh and what would that be.  
  
Ranma: The MillionYen Dragon.  
  
And with the naming of the ship they head back to Nerimana.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
well theres chapter 2. 


	3. unexpeted guests

Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me so there.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ranma, Kasumi, Nodoka, and tofu whose was starting to act love sick had just gotten back in town and now were ready to split ways and head to their respective homes well tofu danced off the point had finally worn off.  
  
Kasumi: silly doctor tofu.  
  
Ranma: Um right, lets head home before they start questioning where we were.  
  
Nodoka: that sounds like a good ideal.  
  
Ranma: Mom, Kasumi I was wondering have you decided if your going yet?  
  
Nodoka: Ranma I lost you for ten years im not losing for anther ten years im going with you.  
  
Ranma: Okay, and you Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi Oh You and Nabiki are right I do need to get out of the house im in.  
  
Ranma: It was the kitchen wasn't it?  
  
Kasumi didn't answer but the blush did.  
  
Ranma: thought so.  
  
Ranma, Nodoka and Kasumi arrived back home and went in kasumi and Nodoka went into the kitchen to prepare lunch and Ranma went into the dojo to practice till lunch was done.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Ranma entered the house when his mother called him to lunch Nabiki was there but the rest of the family was absent.  
  
Ranma: Hey Nabiki hows it going.  
  
Nabiki well ive got some of the parts for you, you just have to pick them up and repair the ship the rest ill get later.  
  
Ranma: that's good oh and every bodys decided.  
  
Nabiki: Oh and whose going.  
  
Ranma: Every one that we invited.  
  
Nabiki: that's good, Um if you don't mind me asking how did you convince Kasumi.  
  
Ranma: the Kitchen.  
  
Nabiki: some how that makes sense.  
  
With that kasumi and Nodoka walked in and lunch was served they made idle conversion on what its going  
  
to be like in outer space and what lies ahead for them out there till they were finished and went there serprate ways Ranma to pick up the parts that Nabiki had gotten and went to the ship, Nabiki worked on securing the rest of the parts and Kasumi and Nodoka cleaned. After that life got back to normal or at least as normal as Nerima got for the rest of the month until the end of the month when Ranma and the rest of the crew of the dragon got together for final preparations.  
  
Ranma: Okay we leave tomorrow the ships fixed and space worthy we got supplies stocked up and all we have to do is get are personal belonging aboard, me and Nabiki have also discussed leaving preparations and decided it would be best to leave early morning and leave a note, everybody okay with that?  
  
Kasumi: Oh my that doesn't sound like a very nice thing to do.  
  
Ranma: I know but if we do it any other way there will be a mass fight well there will still problay be a fight but this way we get outta here in one piece okay?  
  
Tofu: that sounds like a good decision.  
  
Nodoka yes it does.  
  
Ranma: Okay then mom since you live the farthest were going to drop by and land at empty lot close your house and load your belonging from there the rest will drag there's from here sound good?  
  
Every body agreed to that Ranma gave them the rest of the plans and they split up and headed for bed.  
  
*6 A.M.*  
  
Every body had gotten together at the ship and loaded their belonging into the quarters they chose they had left the note at the dojo and were now set to load up the craft when a voice interrupted the prepation.  
  
Cologne: so this is what you been up to son in law never would have expected this hey happi..  
  
Happosi: Nope.  
  
Ranma: How how did you.  
  
Cologne: come son in law did you actually think you can sneak behind me and happis back we knew you were up to something and when we heard about the ship from one of your little meetings well we want to ask if we can go?  
  
Ranma: Your kidding right, old ghoul what about shampoo and mouse and you old freak what about all the beautiful women.  
  
Cologne rapt Ranma on the head and then spoke.  
  
Cologne: Me and happi have lived long lives and seen allot but we have never seen space it would be  
  
something new and as far as shampoo and mouse I have a note that they are to return to the Amazon village and inform them that im going on vacation.  
  
Happosi: I just cant pass up the opptunity to meet alien babes.  
  
Ranma: Uh right huddle.  
  
Ranma: well what do you think should we take them along.  
  
Nabiki: on one hand were just asking for trouble on the hand they have more knowledge then we do, I think it might be a good ideal to bring them along.  
  
Nodoka: I agree with Nabiki it might be a good ideal.  
  
Ranma: Okay Doc, Kasumi what do you think.  
  
Tofu: Elder Cologne knowledge could be quite helpful I agree.  
  
Kasumi: Oh my I think we should.  
  
Ranma: Oh ok I just know were asking for trouble but ok.  
  
Ranma then turned back to the two elders and found them sitting on trunks.  
  
Ranma: Right we agreed you can come but no trouble out of you two ok.  
  
Cologne and happosi agreed and walked on board and grabbed a room.  
  
Ranma: I just know im going to regret this.  
  
and with that they took off for juban and Nodoka house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bet cha didn't see that coming well neither did I it sorta worked it way in there the crew is now 7 they are getting Nodoka stuff and the its the great wide beyond well until next time seeya. 


End file.
